It Takes Two to Tango
by Lara D
Summary: Puck isn't very smart. Puck's not very helpful. But he does know a thing or two about the Grimm sisters. Not Duck Romance.


**Note About Story: **Set in book 6 when Daphne finds out Sabrina stole the key.

**Note to BCC Readers:** I promise all will be explained in the next update. :D I'll be in a plane for about ten hours heading to California soon so I won't have time to type up and upload the next chapter. This is my apology story that was actually written almost a year ago (I discovered it sitting in my Drafts folder with 26 others. Poor guys). I was able to slightly edit it in the airport before the plane got here, so I sincerely hope you guys like it. :)

**Summary:** Puck isn't very smart. Puck's not very helpful. But he does know a thing or two about the Grimm sisters. Not Duck Romance.

**It Takes Two to Tango**

Daphne marched into their room, slamming the door shut. How could she? How could Sabrina betray her like that?

They were _sisters_. Sisters were suppose to trust and depend on each other. They didn't go behind each other's backs and steal! Sisters and even brothers had to count on each other. Wasn't there a saying like 'blood runs deeper than water' or something? She was sure her parents had said something like that a long time ago, before they had been kidnapped. She was also sure her parents said, "Just like the alphabet, family before friends."

Daphne had always looked up to Sabrina, but now...

She didn't know what to do.

Daphne looked around the room angrily, kicking the chair, the desk, anything that seemed worthy of letting her anger out on. She pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Why did she do it?" she whispered.

Daphne felt lost. Sabrina and she had been through a lot together. Running away from foster home after foster home, doing detective work together, learning about Everafters and their family... The only person she had trusted for almost two years had finally done something so terrible. She wanted to yell at her sister. She wanted to scream, hit, kick...

But most of all, she wanted to cry.

"She could have waited..."

Sabrina could have _waited_. She could have waited for Daphne to accept that it was time to get the weapon. Then all of this wouldn't have had to happen. Sabrina wouldn't have had to go behind her back, the bank wouldn't have had to be destroyed, Daphne wouldn't have had to feel this betrayal...

She desperately wanted to scream out that it was all Sabrina's fault. That none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Sabrina...

But was it really? Who was at fault here? Was it Daphne or Sabrina? Daphne only waited because she felt it was the right thing to do, but why did her sister steal? It certainly wasn't the right thing to do.

Had it been the best thing to do?

_No_, she thought immediately. It had not been the best thing to do. But Daphne knew her sister -she could be stubborn and mean sometimes, but that was because...

She blanked. Why was she so mean and stubborn sometimes? Daphne understood that being put into foster homes for the last two years must've taken a toll on Sabrina, but what was the real reason for Sabrina's actions?

Daphne did not yet understand that Sabrina had been doing all of this to protect them, and instead thought that Sabrina was just treating her like a baby. She was frustrated. "When will she get that I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need her looking after me all the time!"

Taking a seat on her bed, she laid her head in her hands, letting out a puff of air.

"It's not her fault, you know."

Daphne jumped when a voice came from the closet. She saw a pair of bright green eyes stare at her from the little opening.

"Puck, why are you hiding in the closet?"

"I was going to prank your sister, but I guess I'll scare you instead." The closet opened wider with a little _creak_, and out came a disturbing looking creature.

It was Puck, but he had transformed into some animal hybrid. The face was of a cute orange tabby, but the body was scaly like a lizard's. The front arms were dog legs, and the back legs were not legs, but tentacles of an octopus. What was probably most disturbing was the gigantic afro on his head.

Daphne shrieked. "What the muffins?! You look _so un_-punk rock!"

The afro-wearing cat-lizard-dog-octopus grinned. "Glad I succeeded in making you freak out, Marshmallow." Puck spun on his heels, and turned back into a dirty, muddy, fairy boy with no care for personal hygiene.

She put a hand to her heart. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" After the shock wore off, she resumed her sagging position on her bed.

"Actually, I was trying to get your mind off things," he admitted.

Daphne immediately frowned. She was still very mad at Sabrina for what she did.

"Want to talk?"

"...I guess a talk wouldn't hurt," Daphne said, gesturing for him to sit on the bed. Though, Puck never showed his sympathetic side in public, Daphne knew he had one. She had seen this side a few times in the past... This was a perfect idea to talk and vent out her frustrations about Sabrina without pulling her hair out. "So, go first."

"Like I said before, it wasn't Sa -Grimm's fault. She had her reasons."

"So you're agreeing with her?"

"When did I say that? It's not your fault either."

Daphne looked confused. "Then...who's fault is it?"

"It's both of your faults," he said seriously.

"You just said it was neither of us!"

"I meant it was neither of you alone. It wasn't just Grimm, it wasn't just you; it was both of you."

"I'm not following," Daphne said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

Puck bristled. "And people say I'm not smart." He walked over to the desk, and looked for a pencil and paper. "All right. Here we go."

Daphne just sent him a confused expression as he wrote on the paper.

"This is what a number two looks like, right?"

"Um, that's a three, Puck."

"Dang." He flipped the paper over and wrote again. "Okay, I think I got it."

Puck had written a math equation -which was actually pretty good for him.

"One plus one equals two," Daphne read aloud, grinning to herself. She wouldn't mention to Puck that the number two was backwards. "What about it?"

"Okay. Let's say you're that first number one," Puck scrawled a letter M for Marshmallow next to the first one. "And this 'one' is Grimm." He wrote a G for Sabrina. Puck handed the paper over to her. "Do you see it yet?"

"See what?"

He sighed. "All right. Let's start with this. You think it's Sabrina's fault, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for now, let's erase "you" from the equation, since we think it's not your fault for now." He erased the first "one". "Now tell me what you see."

"Are you a fortune teller?"

"Get with the program, Marshmallow."

"Fine, fine." Daphne glanced at the paper. "It says one equals two. The math problem is wrong."

"Yup. Now try erasing Grimm's and putting your "one" back. It'll show that we think it's your fault." Daphne did so.

"It still doesn't make sense."

"Exactly. But when you realize it's _both_ your faults..." They rewrote the whole equation. "Then you made the problem! Get it now?"

"Huh. That can actually be used as a pun," Daphne said grinning.

"Please tell me you got that. My brain just got fried from all that teaching." The fairy clutched his head for a dramatic effect.

"Yeah, I get how it's both our faults, sort of. I still don't like it."

Puck sighed. "Marshmallow, no one likes to be wrong. Your sister _absolutely_ hates being wrong. She's a really stubborn person, if you haven't noticed. But it really is both your faults. It's her fault for being impatient and reckless, and it's your fault for trying to be responsible all the time -being responsible's a pretty horrible thing, you know. It's part of "growing up"." Puck shuddered. "But do you know why your sister is like this?"

The pieces were finally starting to click together in her head. "Why?"

"Because she _loves you_ -it's so sickly sweet I get _nausea_ sometimes. She's watched over you for almost two years, and she's not ready to realize that you're growing up. Just like she thinks you're not ready to realize that she's doing all of this for you and to protect everyone. Hate to say this, but Grimm really is a hero sometimes. Gross."

"I...I think I get what you're saying Puck," Daphne said, a smile starting to form on her face.

"It takes two to tango, someone told me. Both of you made this problem, so only you two have the solution to fix it...wow, that's a _really_ good metaphor-simile-pun thing. I should be writing this down..." Puck said to himself, before Daphne launched herself at him.

"_Thhkkyyupphk_," Daphne mumbled into his dirty hoodie. "_Anffyyrrrhudiismlls_."

"What was that?"

She grinned up at him, removing her face from his shirt. "I said, 'Thank you, Puck, and your hoodie smells.'"

Puck looked pleased. "Why thank you. I am magnificent, aren't I? Anyways, does that mean you two are going to make up and all that sappy stuff?"

Daphne looked down at the floor, then at the key on the desk. She thought long and hard. Was she ready to make up? Daphne knew people, especially sisters, should be forgiven, but yet, Sabrina's betrayal was still a very big deal to her. "Not yet... Sabrina can wait until I'm ready."

Puck nodded. "That's better than a 'No', but _geez_, you Grimm women are really stubborn."

"What about you, huh? You haven't even told Sabrina you like her yet!"

"That's because I don't!" he protested, his face slightly turning pink. "Who could ever love that dogface?"

Daphne smiled as Puck kept making excuses.

She was no longer angry, or wanting to cry or scream at her sister. The feeling of betrayal still made her wince, but not as badly as before. Things were going to get patched up soon, Daphne knew. She had faith.

The dilemma had been created by the two sisters, though it had not yet been resolved. The problem would have to be solved by the two of them.

Together.

**A/N.** Sorry if this didn't make much sense. I stayed up from 1-2 AM on July 27 (2012) to write this plotbunny. Actually, this was developed from a fight my siblings had, and I used the "it's both your faults; you made the problem; fix it" thing on them, and then I decided I wanted to use it for SG. I made it up in my head and I think this metaphor was pretty great! I'm really proud of myself; I don't usually create good ideas like this. :3 I'm very...uncreative when it comes to good ideas, heehee.

In this case, Sabrina would be my sister Hannah because my sister is quite proud and stubborn and cries (like Sabrina in book 8) only when I get mad at her (she doesn't even flinch when my parents get mad!), and my bro, Kian, would be Daphne (bwahaha) since he's really soft and IS the younger sibling, so I guess that works.

Oh my frog, that makes me Puck. *hallejulah* I am Pucktastical.

Thanks for reading! ^^ Hope you enjoyed It Takes Two to Tango!

~LαΓα

PS. Any errors or comments you'd like to share, don't hesitate to review them! :D


End file.
